Heartbeat
by gluu-ya
Summary: [SURPRISE!] Park Jimin yang suka keluyuran dan kabur dari rumah. Min Yoongi yang seorang pembuat onar, preman, mantan narapidana dan pembunuh berantai. [YOONMIN] [gs;typo(s)]


**HEARTBEAT.**

 _[sudikah membaca a/n?]_

Ponsel Jimin berbunyi tepat saat Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya. Tanpa melihat _caller ID_ -nya, Jimin segera menekan tombol jawab.

"Hollo?"

"Berhenti membuat fungsi ponsel menjadi tidak berguna saat ditanganmu!" teriak si penelepon.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang oppa maksud." jawab Jimin. Baekhyun menatap Jimin lewat kaca spion. Jimin menyerahkan ponsel padanya, tapi dia menolak.

Chanyeol di seberang sana menggeram. "Jangan mematikan ponsel walaupun kau tidak menggunakannya. Dasar konyol! Kau membunuh fungsi ponsel, kau tau?!"

Yap. Itulah Jimin, sayang listrik. Karena Jimin pikir jika dia boros di permainan game, setidaknya dia harus meminimalkan pemakaian listrik pada ponselnya. Tapi, kata Chanyeol itu hanya alasan. Yang sebenarnya adalah Jimin yang tidak ingin diganggu saat sedang diluar atau bermain.

"Bla-bla-bla. Bisa _to the point_ saja?"

"Dimana?"

"Di dalam mobil."

"Tidak ada yang bilang kalau kau boleh membawa mobil oppa untuk jalan-jalan. Bawa pulang sekarang!"

"Ish, siapa juga yang mau keluar sambil membawa mobil yang bisa menyebabkan masuk angin itu? Heol."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa mobil oppa tidak ada di rumah?"

"Bagaimana oppa bisa tau?"

"Karena oppa pulang dan oppa tidak melihat mobil oppa di garasi!" bentak Chanyeol. Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. "Dimana mobil oppa?"

"Di rumah Baekhyun eonni."

"Baekhyun siapa?"

"Eonni-ya, Chanyeol oppa bilang dia tidak mengenalmu." teriak Jimin.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Ya, aku juga tidak mengenal siapa orang yang kau maksud."

Jimin tersenyum lebar saat mendengar Chanyeol menggeramkan namanya. "Park Jimin!"

"Ya, yoda-ssi?"

"Ku sembunyikan PS3 mu nanti." ancam Chanyeol.

"Ku sembunyikan Baekhyun eonni nanti." balas Jimin. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lagi. Dia menunjuk ke ponsel Jimin, memberi isyarat agar Jimin mematikan telepon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Baekhyun, bocah?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar cemas.

Jimin jadi kesal sendiri mendengarnya. "Kalau dari awal tidak ingin aku bertemu dengan Baek eonni, jangan menyuruhku mengambil mobilmu oppa."

"Dia tidak seharusnya ada di sana. Dia harusna masih di rumah orangtuanya." jawab Chanyeol mulai nyolot.

Apa dia benar-benar tidak mau aku bertemu dengan pacarnya? pikir Jimin.

"Mobilnya ada di rumah Baekhyun eonni. Kalau mau ambil saja sendiri! _Kkeuno_!" seru Jimin yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon setelah mengatakan hal tersebut sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yoda oppa menyebalkan!" teriak Jimin. Membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menatap mereka.

"Kita tidak salah membawanya ke sini?" tanya Yoongi pada Baekhyun. "Kita harusnya membawa dia ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Jimin memukul lengan Yoongi keras-keras. "Sialan!"

Alih-alih memasuki Appleback, Baekhyun dan Yoongi malah menarik Jimin ke bangunan di sebelahnya, dimana ada beberapa yang mengantre untuk masuk.

Yoongi menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada si penjaga pintu yang berbadan kekar. Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya untuk distempel pada bagian belakang telapak tangan, begitu juga dengan Yoongi. Kalau Jimin? Jimin menyodorkan pipi kanannya dan menunjuk tulang pipi di bawah mata untuk distempel karena tengkorak merah itu terlihat keren, menurut Jimin.

Saat Jimin mengesampingkan rambutnya ke salah satu bahu dan menyodorkan lehernya untuk meminta satu stempel lagi, Baekhyun dan Yoongi menariknya dari pintu.

"Kenapa sih? Pasti keren kalau aku punya stempel di leherku juga." ujar Jimin kesal.

"Caramu meminta itu bisa membuat orang salah paham tau." ujar Baekhyun.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan caraku?" tanya Jimin bingung. Yoongi membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak Jimin ketahui, Yoongi terlihat kesal dan seperti ada yang mengganggunya.

Jimin hendak membuka mulut, namun JB datang dan membawa mereka ke tempat teman-teman yang lain berkumpul.

Jimin dikenalkan pada empat orang baru yang katanya teman satu kampus Baekhyun dan JB. Ada Kai, mahasiswa teknik tingkat akhir dan seorang perayu ulung, Rose menambahkan. Jimin harus percaya Rose, karena baru lima menit berkenalan, Jimin sudah dirayu tanpa henti sampai membuatnya merinding.

Yang kedua ada Sehun, mahasiswa kedokteran sama seperti Baekhyun, dan Sehun mengklaim dirinya sebagai pecinta wanita. Yang terakhir ada dua mahasiswa desain, Yejin dan Seohyun yang sejak tadi memandang sinis ke arah Baekhyun.

Saat pandangan Jimin melewati panggung, tidak sengaja matanya menemukan sosok familiar berbadan besar dan perempuan cantik berpakaian minim. Jimin segera bersembunyi di balik bahu Yoongi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hulk." jawab Jimin.

"Hulk?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengerutkan kening.

Ugh. Siapa sih nama Hulk sebenarnya? Aku lupa! pikir Jimin. Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk membawa wajah Yoongi ke arah Hulk dan Irene yang sedang berbincang.

Yoongi tertawa. "Hulk." Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Tenang saja. Dia kan tidak melihat wajahmu. " ujar Yoongi.

"Kecuali anak buahnya yang melihat kamu di garis finish memberitahunya, mungkin kamu tidak bisa lolos." tambah Yoongi disertai cengiran yang membuat Jimin memukul lengannya.

Tak lama keadaan menjadi gaduh dan orang-orang mulai meneriaki nama WS. Jimin urung ikut berteriak menyemangati WS saat melihat wajah Yoongi yang mengernyit kesakitan.

Jimin meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan perlahan dan penuh keraguan di telinga Yoongi yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Yoongi tentu saja terkejut, namun dia hanya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Jimin melepas salah satu tangannya. "Aku mau berteriak, tapi aku merasa sungkan padamu."

Yoongi menatapnya lama sambil mengerutkan kening. Sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum manis. Ugh, serasa ada yang menari di perut Jimin.

Setelahnya Jimin memutar kepala Yoongi akan menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan panggung, sambil tetap menutup telinganya. Baru, Jimin berteriak dan bersorak sekencang-kencangnya tanpa sungkan lagi.

Seseorang mabuk dan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke lantai yang dipenuhi orang benar-benar menjijikkan. Jimin merasa perutnya melilit, tangannya tanpa sadar melepas telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi yang merasa telinganya sudah tidak dibekap menoleh pada Jimin. "Jimin?"

"Hey Jim? Jimin lihat aku!" Yoongi menangkup pipi gembul Jimin dengan penuh dan menatap cemas ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau keluar." ujar Jimin dengan mata kosong yang kentara.

Tanpa banyak bicara Yoongi menuntun Jimin keluar dari sana. Menerobos tubuh-tubuh besar sambil melindungi Jimin bukan hal yang berat untuk Yoongi, dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah mencapai pintu keluar.

Yang Yoongi kagetkan adalah saat Jimin berlari ke sisi gedung dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Yoongi berjalan mendekat, tapi tangan Jimin memberi isyarat agar Yoongi tetap diam di tempatnya.

Kena serangan panik di depan Yoongi membuat Jimin ingin menghilang. Dan membiarkan Yoongi melihatnya muntah membuat Jimin ingin mati saja.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Yoongi. Melihat Jimin yang terduduk lemas, kemudia melirik ke arah muntahan dan mengernyit.

Jimin memeluk kaki Chanyeol yang cukup dekat dengan posisinya terduduk. "Oppa, sepertinya aku hamil." ujar Jimin lirih seraya tersedu.

"Aw!" Chanyeol memukul kepala Jimin dengan cukup keras. Sementara Baekhyun mendengua geli dan Yoongi memutar bola mata. Chanyeol masih mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

"Dasar tidak punya selera humor! Aku kan hajya bercanda." gerutu Jimin seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Bukan oppa yang tidak punya selera humor, tapi kau yang selera humornya aneh. Dasar konyol." uajr Chanyeol.

"Ayo, sampai kapan kau mau duduk di situ?" ujar Chanyeol lagi seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Jimin menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berdiri. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menunggu hingga muntahanku menjadi kompos. Tapi karena oppa sudah mengulurkan tangan, aku jadi tidak tega menolaknya."

Saat tangan Chanyeol mulai mengepal lagi, Jimin segera berlari dan sembunyi di belakang Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Chanyeol.

"CHANNIE!" muncul suara melengking mengerikkan yang membuat Jimin berjengit sambil berpikir mungkin telinga Yoongi akan kesakitan jika mendengar suara seperti ini terus menerus. Tak lama muncul Yejin yang segera menggelayuti tangan Chanyeol.

 _Cih, pantas aja sejak tadi menatap sinis ke arah eonni. Ternyata dia menyukai oppa, uh dasar jalang,_ pikir Jimin.

Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangan Yejin dari lengannya, tapi lagi-lagi si rubah itu bergelayut di sana.

"Jimin!" JB dan yang lainnya muncul, mereka menatap wajahku.

Kai menangkup pipi Jimin. "Kata Rose kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Jangan dekat-dekat Kai, nanti kau ketularan STD." kata Chanyeol. Dia menarik kerah belakang _t-shirt_ Jimin, menjauhkan Jimin dari Kai.

"Hey, jangan merusak imageku! Lagipula aku selalu memakai konㅡ" tangan Chanyeol segera menutup kedua telinga Jimin. Tapi Jimin malah memutar mata karena dia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Bisa kita berbicara hal-hal yang lurus sensor saja? Dia masih 15 tahun." ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"16." ujar Jimin membenarkan.

"Kau mau jadi pedofil ya?" ujar Kai. "Dia memang manis dan..." Kai memandangi Jimin dari atas hingga bawah. "Hot. Tapi, tetap saja dia itu anak-anak."

Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun, dan anehnya Yoongi juga ikut melakukannya. Chanyeol dan Jimin menatap aneh pada Yoongi sejenak. Tapi, Chanyeol segera mengedikkan bahu dan beralih menatap Sehun.

"Kau yang pedofil. Jangan melihat adikku dengan tatapan seperti itu, bodoh!"

Berita itu mungkin terdengar mengejutkan bagi beberapa orang. Um, yang jelas sangat terkejut sih Kai dan Yejin.

"ADIK?!" Kai dan Yejin berteriak bersamaan.

Setelah pulih dari keterkejutan, Kai semakin terang-terangan menggoda Jimin di depan Chanyeol ㅡyang mana membuatnya kesal. Akhirnya, Lisa berkata bahwa dia lapar dan berjalan memimpin gerumbulannya untuk mencari makan.

 _To ne continued._

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau ingat saja.

Haluu! Kejutan!

Selamat ulang tahun Park _mochi_ Jimin!! Aku sayang kamuuuuuu.

Aku lagi bahagia nih, aku tambah umur hari ini bareng sm Jimin. Jadi aku mutusin buat lanjut ff ini. Aku mungkin akan upload setiap bulan ㅡkalau ingat, kalau mood, kalau tidak banyak tumpukan tugas sialan itu. Dan mungkin ff ini hanya mencapai kurang dari 15 chapter.

 _Bye_ , _see u next chap. Review?_


End file.
